Jewels
Jewels are a humanoid race in the series ��UnicornPoop��, from the planet Gemtopia which exists in a separate universe. They were a group that often bother the girls. They were assumed to be trolls but later it was revealed that they were a race that lived in a separate universe. List of Jewels RED JEWELS * Ruby Akamatsu * Bloodstone: * Tourmaline * Carnelian * Fire Opal: * Red Zircon * Star Ruby: * Star Garnet: * Red Spinel: ORANGE JEWELS * Amber Tachibana * Jasper * Sphene * Orange Topaz * Orange Citrine * Orange Sapphire * Orage Zircon * Orange Tourmaline YELLOW JEWELS * Citrine * Yellow Topaz * Beryl * Yellow Sapphire * Yellow Tourmaline * Chrysolberyl * Yellow Zircon * Yellow Diamond * Lemon Star Quartz GREEN JEWELS * Emerald Midoriyama * Peridot * Jade * Green Sapphire * Green Tourmaline * Green Agate * Green Zircon * Green Spinel * Green Topaz BLUE JEWELS * Sapphire Aokawa * Moonstone * Lapis Lazuli * Larimar * Azurite * Blue Pearl * Blue Agate * Blue Topaz * Blue Spinel * Blue Zircon PURPLE JEWELS * Diamond Tamakawa * Amethyst Murasaki * Opal Kagayaki * Iolite * Purple Jade * Purple Jasper * Purple Zircon * Purple Topaz * Purple Pearl * Purple Spinel * Purple Tourmaline * Purple Sapphire * Lepidolite * Fluorite * Charoite * Purple Garnet PINK JEWELS * Morganite * Rubellite * Pink Sapphire * Pink Pearl * Pink Topaz * Pink Spinel * Pink Zircon * Kunzite WHITE JEWELS * White Agate * White Tourmaline * Pearl * White Moonstone Physical apperence Jewels are an all female race thefore they all have feminine features. They look like human women. And unlike most alien races Jewels HAVE a BIOLOGICAL SEX so yes their sex is female and it matches their gender so no they're not genderless sexless aliens (That trope is overused and so boring) They have regular skin colors THIS THIS THIS THIS THIS THIS Somewhere on their body Jewels have a gem located on their body (Yeah I guess similar to SU except stuff before SU came up with this so yeah) and yes their ge, can be located where their nipple is, ass and even their clit. Jewels also haves horns on their head which use colors; pastel red, pastel orange, pastel yellow, pastel green, pastel blue, pastel indigo and pastel purple. Most Jewels also have sharp teeth. This doesn't apply to most Jewels but our main 12 Jewels have planet signs on their shirts. Again this only caters to the main 12 Jewels other Jewels don't need no symbol. Jewels also have alien blood color a.k.a blood color that's not red (Unless you're a red Jewel.) Their blood color is pastel. If your blood color is dark for instance dark red, dark orange etc: you're a mutant and already considered a low class Jewel. Certain Jewels posses powers Anyone with red blood is considered abusive and a bit violent. They seem to get angered easily. Anyone with peach (orange) blood smell like peaches. They seem to like nature and are kind. Anyone with yellow blood has electricity powers and are more likely to have heterochomia. Anyone with green blood has nature like powers. Usually people with green blood tend to smoke weed, chew tobacco or smoke cigarettes. Anyone with cyan blood is a skydweller meaning they live in the clouds. Anyone with sky blue blood can control water. Anyone with azure blood are usually depressed and die if they're alone and depressed forever. Anyone with indigo blood is considered violent more violent than red bloods. Anyone with purple blood is violent but not as violent as indigo bloods. They also have mind control powers. Anyone with Violet blood is a breeder. Anyone with hot pink blood is considered royal �� they'd be a princess or a queen. Anyone with Rose pink blood is considered magical and can posses such magical powers such as shape shifting, teleporting and can fly. Questions = Do Jewels have a sexuality ? = Yes! since they're an all female they're all Lesbian. Only two Jewels have been considered bisexual. = Do Jewels have genitals ? = Yes! They all have vaginas because they're all female like I just said. AND NO THEY DON'T HAVE THOSE DISGUSTING TENTICLE PENISES I MEAN DISGUSTING AND THEY WOUKD'NT LOOK GREAT ON THEM SINCE THEY'RE ALL WOMEN. Women don't have penises or tentacle dicks. = Do Jewels have the female reproductive system? = Yes they have a uterus except their uterus is more...worser! = Do Jewels get periods or get pregnant ? = 1. Yes they do get periods but instead of them being called periods it's called going into heat. Their periods are 109% more terrible than human female periods. Jewels are crabbier than ever like scary! Their cramps are like birth contractions except worser! The headaches they get are suicide headaches (Which I heard are terrible btw) They get really sore so sore if feels like their bones are bursting. 2. They produce asexually so yes they can get pregnant. Giving birth �� for them is TERRIBLE! The poor gals are in pain for a month plus their bladder is very weak so they end up wetting themselves on accident. = Can Jewels have sex ?= Yeah It'd be hot lesbian sex! = Can Jewels poop �� or pee ? = Yes. They'd just pee glitter Trivia Category:Jewels Category:��UnicornPoop��